Richard Cannonwalker
http://Richard'sRichard's Beginning Washed up on the shores of Port Royal with nothing more than the clothes on his back, his goofy name, and a swashbuckling urge to become a master pirate, Richard began his journey at Port Royal, by waving his sword at some unexperienced members of the Royal Navy, and some gravediggers in the graveyard. It was at Port Royal where Richard met the gypsy named Tia Dalma, who gave him a compass. Richard visited Elizabeth Swann, who ordered for Richard to get a small ship. Richard used this to sail to Devil's Anvil, and receive a gun. Richard also visited Jack Sparrow, where he was informed that the Black Pearl was needed to be rescued. Richard also gathered a crew that grew up to 500 members. Richard's crew because a notorious force to be reckon with in the Caribbean. Richard's Occupations (Before/During Piracy) 'Bartender-' Richard was a bartender for a short while, before he got in trouble for messing up people's orders. "I thought it was abnormal for people to order human appendages, but I thought nothing of it" Richard commented about it. ' screenshot_2012-05-26_14-48-52.jpg|Richard doing a front roll.|linktext=Richard doing one of his favorite stunts, a front roll. screenshot_2012-05-26_14-17-20.jpg|Richard jumping about 30 feet from a wooden bridge.|linktext=Richard jumping about 30 feet from a wooden bridge. screenshot_2012-04-29_18-28-37.jpg|Richard blowing out his back after doing a stunt with throwing knives.|linktext=Richard blowing out his back after doing a stunt with throwing knives. screenshot_2012-05-26_14-21-08.jpg|Richard practicing a few dueling scenes for a play.|linktext=Richard practicing a few dueling scenes for a play Stunt Double- '''Richard often would attempt to find ways of feeding his thrill seek. Richard figured being a stunt double would fix his issue. Richard was a stunt double for a long period of time, however, Richard was being underpaid and began receiving injuries, such as a thrown back (shown in picture three). Richard loved this job, but had to stop after a while. '''French Minister of Caribbean Affairs- '''Richard Cannonwalker and Benjamin Macmorgan had friendly relations for a long time. Eventually, Benjamin Macmorgan had taken rule of France. Benjamin invited Richard to join in his kingdom. Richard received the diplomatic job of creating alliances with France and other factions (guilds, countries, etc). Richard received handsome pay, was never penalized for still being a pirate during this period of time, and immunity in French ports. Eventually, Benjamin no longer controlled France and everybody had to move on with their lives. '''EITC Assassin- '''Before Richard became a pirate, Richard was an assassin with the East India Trading Company. Richard wasn't doing his work very well, and "accidentally" shot another EITC Assassin, so he was sent to jail on Rambleshack. He was on death row, but Jack Sparrow broke him free and helped him become a pirate. '''Merchant-' For a few short days, Richard was a merchant. He sold goods, including food and weapons, to the common folk of Port Royal. Eventually, however, the owner of the stand came back from vacation and kicked Richard's little mockery of a business to the curb. 'Fisher-' For a short time, Richard was a fisher. Richard did this for about a month or so, but only ended up making enough to buy himself a cheap meal and a few drinks the entire time. Good thing he had some money to fall back on... TCP|The first issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 15th, 1744 (2011)|linktext=The first issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 15th, 1744 (2011) TCP 2.png|The second issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 19th, 1744 (2011)|linktext=The second issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 19th, 1744 (2011) TCP 3.png|The third (and last) issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 23rd, 1744 (2011)r |linktext=The third (and last) issue of the Cannonwalker Periodical, released September 23rd, 1744 (2011) '''Journalist- '''For a short time in the September of 1744 (2011), Richard created, wrote, and edited an article called "The Cannonwalker Periodical". A new issue was released every four days or so. It ran for three issues and was not very popular (not because of people disliking, but because of people not acknowleding it). '''Surgeon-'''Richard, having a doctorate in Medicine from London University, gave his hand at being a surgeon. He traveled to the Caribbean in his early 20s (1733-1735) to give his hand at being a surgeon. He worked with Doctor Grogan (Doc Grog) at treating patients who had bad livers and kidneys (too much rum and grog consumption). Richard knew what he was doing, and never lost a patient once (despite the terrible medical equipment he used). After a few years, Richard realized being a Surgeon for Doctor Grogan wasn't paying enough, and decided to try his hand at being an EITC Assassin. . Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories